


我不是校霸（番外）

by Vampire_N



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_N/pseuds/Vampire_N





	我不是校霸（番外）

8月4日，6:00am。

肖战睁着眼睛望着天花板，几乎一整夜没睡使他的脸色有些憔悴，明天就是年下恋人的20岁生日了，现在是对方的大二暑假，离两人正式确认关系也不过半年多一点的时间，大学不在本省，两人聚少离多，也就是7月暑假开始之后，才能频繁的约会——

说是约会，其实就是对方陪着自己在图书馆准备执医考试。

关系迟迟没有进展，最多也就是在晚上分别时的一个告别吻。连肖战自己都觉得自己严防死守的有些过分，临时标记的机会也不给对方，虽然每天都酝酿着在楼下告别时邀请对方上楼喝杯茶，但一到关键时刻就紧张的说不出话。

真的可以吗，对方还年轻，有着无限的可能性，现在靠皮相可能会吸引对方一时，但相处一生不是那么容易的事，被标记过的Omega一旦被抛弃，就只能忍耐着对标记自己的Alpha信息素的渴求，孤独终老。

对王一博的渴求和对被抛弃的恐惧撕扯着肖战，他把头深深的埋进枕头里，长叹了一口气。

8月4日，8:00am。

王一博一脸呆滞的吃着管家推进房间的早餐，内心盘算着——

轩哥说对Omega要有耐心，半年多了够有耐心了吧，不管了，今天晚上就冲进战哥家里标记他。

8月4日，1:00pm。

肖战看着被自己试完之后摆了一床衣服，终于下定了决心，都已经沦陷成这样，还有什么好犹豫，赌赢了自然好，即便是输了，自己也是心甘情愿。

约的是晚餐，现在天色还早，既然已经有了决定，不如先安心睡一觉补一下气色。

8月4日，5:00pm。

王一博从衣橱里拿出自己新买的一身Hip Hop的衣服，换上之后内心默默赞叹——

太帅了，不愧是我。

8月4日，6:00pm。

在商场门口集合后，肖战看到王一博的装扮就知道大事不妙，果然，听着对方自豪的说发现了一家很好吃的火锅店一定符合你的口味，肖战顿时觉得自己这一身白衬衣米色裤子深棕色软质皮鞋正式的有些与气氛格格不入。

火锅店人气很高，喧闹的环境充满了烟火气，神奇的缓解了肖战的紧张感，虽然一开始对自己的穿着有些介意，但看着不擅长吃辣的王一博皱着眉头努力跟盘子里裹满红油的牛肉战斗，就忍不住轻笑出声来。这样的气氛恍惚间让肖战觉得今天是自己的生日一样，被无限迁就。

8月4日，8:00pm。

吃完的两人来到了江边，有一搭没一搭的聊着天散步消食，斟酌着时机，肖战拿出了口袋里的礼物，是个首饰盒，王一博看到盒子上的标志就立刻认出了是自己喜欢的潮牌，因为肖战对这些没有兴趣，所以平日里他根本不聊起这些，没想到对方都把自己的日常看在了眼里。在一起的每一天，肖战都会让王一博更爱他一些。

“王一博小朋友，生日快乐。”

接过肖战微笑着递出的盒子，迫不及待打开，是夏天刚出的新款戒指，戴到手上尺寸刚好，王一博也忍不住笑着说道“谢谢战哥，我很喜欢。”

两个人在夏天的夕阳里长久的对视，仿佛时间静止了。

不知道过了多久，回过神来的时候，同时试探着开口——

“可以去战哥家吗？”

“要来我家吗？”

8月4日 9:00pm

肖战努力让自己表面维持镇定，但走到门口手却抖的连钥匙都无法对准，一时急躁钥匙脱手掉在地上，发出的金属撞击声让楼道的声控灯全部亮起，突如起来的光线使他一阵心慌愣在当地。

站在身后一直沉默的王一博此刻弯下腰用左手捡起钥匙，站起时右手伸向肖战的后颈，温热的掌心附在因为汗水而变得冰冷的脖颈，安抚似的揉了揉，使肖战全身过电一般立起了鸡皮疙瘩，然后手掌划过肩线到达肩膀，稍一用力就把肖战摁在了门上，下一秒就吻了上来。肖战吃惊的睁大了双眼，全身僵硬，但没有做出任何反抗，释放的信息素浓度却逐渐增高，被这种反应取悦的王一博右手继续向下摸索，左手从一串装饰物中找到唯一的那枚钥匙开始寻找锁孔。

肖战被吻的意识逐渐模糊眯起了眼睛，在乳尖被王一博隔着衬衣搔刮的瞬间加重了呼吸，用鼻音发出呻吟的前一秒，门被打开，整个人被王一博拉进门内。

门立刻被扣上，钥匙也被随意的扔在地板上，王一博将肖战按在玄关的墙上继续亲吻，空闲下来的双手摸索着去解肖战的腰带，空气中两人信息素的味道纠缠着充斥着房间的角落。

持续不断的亲吻让肖战的大脑有些缺氧，全身的力气一点一点的流失，在身体顺着墙壁滑落之前，王一博将他身体翻了过去使肖战背对自己。肖战的裤子已经在腰带的重量下滑落在了脚踝的位置，王一博隔着内裤揉捏着他的臀瓣，穴口分泌的液体早已打湿了布料，从大腿根部顺着大腿内侧滑落，肖战随着王一博揉捏的节奏张着口喘息着，时不时带出一丝呻吟，仍觉得不够，王一博的手逐渐来到了肖战的内裤边缘想要褪去最后这层遮挡，察觉到对方的意图的肖战突然恢复了一丝清明，出于羞赧伸出右手想要阻挡一下对方的行动，结果全身发软根本比不上对方的速度，内裤被成功褪下，徒劳挥出的右手划过空气落到屁股上发出一声清脆的“啪”。

空气突然凝结，顿了片刻王一博轻笑出声，用故作天真的语气凑到肖战耳边问道：“战哥，你怎么打自己的屁股呀？”

“你！”肖战扭过头去怒视王一博，却因眼角发红蓄着泪水而变得毫无气势，反而撩拨的王一博单手握住他的脖颈继续刚才的吻，对方的另一只手逐渐向下探入穴口，过度分泌的液体使指尖毫无阻碍的进入，异物的侵入使肖战双腿发软几乎要跪坐下来，进入发情状态使他面色潮红目光迷离，无意识的蹭向王一博的下体。

看着因为自己变成这样的Omega，年轻的Alpha再也无法控制自己的理智，只是匆匆的扩张了几下就长驱直入，肖战忍不住像幼猫一样小声的尖叫出来，虽然已经得到了充足的润滑，但对方性器的大小实在惊人，即使在发情状态也感受到一阵近乎撕裂的痛楚，王一博感受到对方因为疼痛而僵硬，停了下来等待他适应，肖战努力的放松自己，稍微好受一点的时候，王一博开始缓慢的动作起来，但这样的行为反而更折磨人，使人觉得落不到实处，于是肖战向后伸出手去抓住王一博的衣角，忍着羞耻小声说道：“可以快..快一点。”说完身后王一博的双手就立刻来到了他的腰际，掐住他的腰加快了进出的速度，突如其来的快感使肖战的大脑一片空白，只能张着口发出支离破碎的呻吟，肉体撞击的啪啪声在房间内回响。

接下来的事肖战只剩下了模模糊糊的印象，玄关做完之后又来到了浴室，然后是卧室的床上，整个过程中被带上一次又一次的高潮，在彻底失去意识之前，王一博终于用犬齿咬破了他耳后的腺体，对他进行了标记，而他连呻吟都已经无力发出，只能模糊的呜咽着。

8月5日 00:00。

肖战手机闹铃响起，而昏睡过去的本人毫无知觉，王一博从枕头下拿起手机，看着屏幕上提示的“生日❤”，咧开嘴无声的笑了一下，低下头轻吻了一下怀里人的额头，低声说了一句：“谢谢战哥。”


End file.
